Roses Are Red
by The Awesomeness
Summary: Roxie never imagined that she would fall for another female Roserade, but how will Drew react? And how will she admit her feelings to the Roserade? Mild Contestshipping, Rated T for language and pokemon homosexuality. Dysfunctional pokemon teams included.
1. The Apple Falls Far From the Tree

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Roxie fell in love with a girl_

_So Drew, STFU!_

Kunichwa! This is my first story that I've published. It is basically about Drew's Roserade (whom we will call Roxanne, or Roxie for short), and how she falls in love with another female Roserade, much to Drew's dismay. It's rated T for language, pokemon homosexuality, and other stuff yet to be known.

And a little note: I've changed all the characters' ages to 15, because I think 10 is waaay too young to start an adventure. So, we're going to pretend they've been 15 this whole time. And another thing, this story has mild contestshipping, not a lot though so contestshippers, if you're looking for a DrewxMay story, this isn't it. And for those of you who hate contestshipping, I'm sorry, but bear with me.

Unfortunately, I do not own Pokemon. :(

X

**_/Roses Are Red/_**

_Chapter 1_

_The Apple Falls Far from the Tree_

If you asked her, Roxanne would told you that she did a beautiful job in her combination. She started off with Sunny Day, the strong sun becoming fiercer than ever, and launched a powerful Hyper Beam up towards the sun. The sun's light created glitters in the Hyper Beam and as the beam changed direction and came back to the earth, she created a shield by Protect, creating an umbrella covering. The beam showered its glitters down like rain in a marvelous sight. It was beautiful; it was perfect.

At least in her opinion.

"Horrible," Drew said as she finished. "It won't do."

But of course, everything she did was horrible. "But I think I really nailed it this time, Drew!" the Roserade exclaimed in protest. "I'm pretty sure I did a good job."

"No. There's not enough glitters in the beam. The sun wasn't strong enough. The shield looking like a messy blob. It's all wrong!" He sighed. "Dammit, we're never going to win the contest at this rate." He pressed his hair back with his hand and glared at the pokemon. "Again. And this time do it right."

Yeah, sure, let's do that. As if she hadn't been doing it right the whole time.

For the twenty-second time that day (yes, she has been counting), she produced what she thought was the perfect combination. The perfect move for the Eterna City Contest. It was beautiful, dazzling: the crowd will go wild with this! But no, a certain bastard thought it was a piece of crap and she had to do it over and over and over and over…

After she finished her Protect, she stumbled a little, feeling weak. The shield wavered and the beam struck her. She gasped and collapsed on the floor, twitching. Drew simply stared at her. "Don't tell me you're tired already."

_We've been out here for hours!_ She thought angrily, but didn't reply.

Drew groaned. "Fine. I guess we can't do anything about it." He grabbed one of her arms and pulled her up. "Come on, let's go to the PokeCenter."

They marched out of the empty park and toward a building with a big red roof. Roxanne smiled. It was like her sanctuary, that place. The building provided relief every time she nearly dies doing Drew's impossible demands. They entered the building and Drew quickly approached Nurse Joy, telling her how Roxanne was tired. The Roserade just rocked back and forth on her "feet," staring sullenly at the ground. She glanced up as the door opened to see who had arrived and smiled. "Hey, Drew, Maple twelve o' clock."

Drew glanced up at the brunette girl that walked into it. He smirked, flipped his hair back as if trying a pathetic attempt at looking sexy, and approached her. "Let me guess: you're entering the Eterna City Contest, aren't you?"

The girl glanced at him and glared. She had shoulder-length brown hair and dark blue eyes. A red bandana was fixed on her head and she wore a red jacket, white skirt, dark blue shorts, and white and blue gloves. A yellow fanny pack wrapped itself around her waist. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Really, May, you should just leave before you cause brain damage to the audience with your stupid performance."

"What you said?!"

Here we go again.

"Why not tell it to my face?!"

"I just said it to your face. Are you really as stupid as you look?"

"Well, I'll have you know that I caught a lot of great pokemon! They'll blow you away, you'll see!"

"Just don't blow me away with your incessant screaming." Drew put his fingers in his ears. "Can you try to keep it down, May? But of course that is even a challenge for you."

She opened her mouth and pouted. "Fine," she said in a quieter voice. "See? That's not a challenge for me."

"Really? You would've thought the opposite."

"Just watch, Drew, I'm going to beat you in tomorrow's contest!"

"Didn't I tell you to keep it down?"May let out a frustrated cry and turned away, walking quickly down the hall. Drew snickered as he watched her leave. Then he paused. "Shit, it's tomorrow."

_No shit, Einstein_, Roxanne wanted to say but kept her mouth shut. She nodded solemnly.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. We just have to get up this morning to practice. And this time, make it right." He turned toward the infirmary wing of the PokeCenter. "Come on, Roxie."

X

And a blur of events followed the next morning. She remembered sleeping safely inside her pokeball until she was pulled out of it and into the real world. Rushing through breakfast, she was pushed into the park and forced to do the combination for what seemed to be a thousand times. Then, she was hurried through her little break and snack as they arrived hastily to the Contest Hall. Checked in and then hurried toward the back room to get ready.

Drew summoned two more pokemon. "Alright, here's the deal," he said, facing Roxanne, his Absol Robek, and his new pokemon, a Froslass named Analie. "Roxie, we're going to introduce ourselves with that combination we've been practicing; get it right. Robek, we'll be fighting in the second stage, and Analie, you're my secret pokemon and we'll beat whoever's competing us in the third stage, got it?"

They all nodded determined. _I will make him proud_, Roxanne thought. How many times had she thought that and that never came true? Although she refused to admit it, she knew that Drew was a hard person to please, but still she was desperate for his approval.

"Alright, I'm going to go check out the competition. All of you, don't get into any trouble." He left them there, sneaking into another room. The three pokemon all glanced at each other.

Robek frowned. "I feel sorry for ya, Rox; he's probably going to yell at you after you 'didn't get the move right.'"

"Yeah, I only know him for a few weeks now, but already I'm hoping not to ever be the first pokemon," Analie nodded. "Good luck, you need it."

Thank you, that makes me feel so much better, Roxanne thought. She smiled nonetheless. "I'm sure we'll be fine; we've been practicing it all day yesterday and this morning. He's going to be proud, just watch it." Her eyes sparkled in determination.

The absol and froslass glanced at each other and burst out laughing. "That's a good one, Rox!" Robek hooted, tears rolling down his face.

"I never heard anything funnier!" Analie added, suddenly dropping to the tile floor and rolling all over.

Roxanne's cheeks flustered. "It's not funny! It's true!"

"Yeah, sure," Robek said, brushing the tears away. He grinned. "We'll see about that."

Burn in Hell.

She glanced at the clock, realizing the contest was going to begin in five minutes, and wondered what she ever did to piss off "The Asshole Upstairs."

X

Well, that's the first chapter of my story. I hope you enjoyed. Please review! I'll probably put the next chapter up after I get, like, four or five reviews, so yeah... :)


	2. Chew Your Meat For You

LOL What a surprise! Nobody reviewed my story. :P I was sort of expecting that. But I don't care, I'm continuing this story anyway. If I'm lucky, some person will take pity on me and review my story. Someone. Anyone. (PLEASE.)

Ha-ha.

Chapter 3 isn't done yet, but it will probably be done by this weekend.

Now, my sweet, lecherous Noctowl, Regis, will say the disclaimer.

Regis: Hullo, pretty ladies! Heh heh, why not come to my place and I'll let you lick a lollipop, heh heh heh.

Me: Disclaimer, Regis, and stop stealing from Lil' Wayne.

Regis: Shh. Don't say a word... Anyway, The Awesomness does not own pokemon. If she did, Ash Ketchum would've been murdered and eaten by Mightyenas, his remains turned into toilet paper, and you know what happens to toilet paper.

Me: Yes yes, very true. Now, onward with the story!

X

**/Roses Are Red/**

_Chapter 2_

_Chew Your Meat For You_

Much to contrary belief, Drew was nervous also. He just didn't show it. He leaned against a wall, let his green hair fall in front of his eyes, and tried to appear nonchalant. It usually worked; nobody ever figured out how nervous he was. Breathe, in and out, he thought, trying to slow his beating heart. Roxie will do a good job, she will, she will, oh who am I kidding? We're fucked. It's not perfect, it will never be! She's just too, too—

"Hey Drew!"

He opened his eyes and glanced at May, who actually looked happy today. "What do you want?" he grunted.

"Oh excuse me for being nice. I just wanted to wish you good luck. So, good luck!"

"Yeah, good luck, now leave me alone."

"Do you think you'll do good?"

He smirked at this. "Of course! I'm Drew Hayden, I always do good."

"Right. So, how's Roxie? Where is she anyway?"

"She's still getting ready. She's pretty nervous; I tell her we'll do fine, but she never listens."

May shook her head. "Aren't you supposed to be comforting your pokemon?"

"She'll be fine. She's like this all the time. Now, can you shut your annoying mouth and leave me alone?"

She glared at him and made a _Hmp!_ sound, turning around and leaving. Just as she left, Roxanne wandered over and stood next to Drew. "We'll do fine," she smiled at him, positive that she would do the combination right.

He sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah."

"Everyone, welcome to the Eterna City Contest!" the MC exclaimed in the screen that hung in the room. "In this contest, you'll have the chance to win the Eterna Ribbon and one ribbon closer to the Grand Festival! Now, there are three judges: Mr. Satoshi, Mr. Oni, and our very own Nurse Joy! I am your MC, Hannah! Now, let's have the contest begin! First up is a very beloved coordinator from Littleroot Town, Hoenn, May Maple!"

May squeaked in surprise and laughed nervously. "I'm up first!" She ran out of the room. A second later she appeared on the screen. She took out a pokeball with a heart seal on it and yelled, "Come on out, Jerund!"

The pokeball burst open and a dratini appeared, flying around in a circle above the stage. As it moved, flames sprouted from its mouth and engulfed it as it still spun in a circle. The dratini then flew up, still engulfed in fire, and a sudden shield wrapped around it, forcing the fire away from the pokemon. It hovered in what looked like a fire cocoon before the shield burst the fire apart. Embers floated down as the audience cheered in excitement.

"And an excellent combination by May. She used Flamethrower and Protect to make a cocoon around her dratini!" May curtsied and she and Jerund left the stage.

"That's pretty good," Drew said softly to himself.

"We're better," Roxanne told him, with no response. She sighed. _Sour puss._

"Now, our next coordinator is all the way from Blackthorn City, Johto, everyone please to welcome Halynn Rogers!"

A second later, a dark-haired girl about 17 rushed out onto the stage and threw her pokeball in the air. And out came spinning another roserade, smiling angelically at the audience. And Roxanne stared at her, mystified. She could hear Drew cursing next to her, obviously angry that another person was using a roserade, but she ignored him. That roserade looked like the most beautiful creature in the world, full grown roses on her arms and the perfect rose bud on top of her head, symmetrical. Roxanne's own roses were lumpy, and her blue one was bigger than the red, making her look awkward. But that roserade's roses were beautiful.

The roserade twirled about, sending flashes of light from her roses that illuminated the whole stage. Then, a small ball of light began to form in her roses. The roserade pointed her roses up to the sky, the ball of light becoming bigger and bigger. She launched it into the air and a beam rosed from the rose bud on her head, striking into the ball. The ball exploded and the stage became even brighter, so bright that it stung Roxanne's eyes. Soon, the light subsided and there stood the roserade, who bowed as the audience cheered. The girl smiled and bowed as well and the coordinator and pokemon ran off the stage.

"We're fucked," Drew said. But Roxanne ignored him, still in awe of the roserade.

"A fabulous performance!" MC Hannah exclaimed. "Now, it's one of the best coordinators yet, Drew Hayden!"

"Dammit, and right after that roserade too," he grumbled. "Come on, Roxie."

They entered the stage and the audience cheered in excitement. Drew, taking the persona of the arrogant bastard, smirked and flipped his hair. He launched the pokeball Roxie was in into the air. Roxie burst out of the pokeball as elegant as she could. She landed neatly on her "feet" and the sun began to glow immediately from outside the open ceiling. _Now or never_. She pointed her roses in the air and a powerful Hyper Beam shot out, overlapping the sun's light and glittering. As the beam began to come down, she created a power shield, making sure it wasn't misshapen. The glitters rain down on the crowd and the crowd cheered in approval.

"A wonderful display of Sunny Day, Hyper Beam, and Protect! It's fantastic!"

Roxie smiled and glanced at Drew, who only smirked, and she knew he was really pleased inside. As they left the stage, she leaned in and said, "I told you everything would be fine."

"That's because I made you work hard all day yesterday."

She sighed._ I give up_. They reached back into the back room as another coordinator was called out. They reached their original wall and both leaned against it, watching the screen again, with Drew still smirking.

"I bet we are making it to the next stage," Drew said matter-of-factly. "You did good, Roxie." She smiled. "But you're still not perfect." She glared at him. "We still need to practice harder."

"Hey, Ciao!" The girl from before walked up to him, a friendly smile on her face. The roserade was next to her, staring at Roxie and smiling a little as if she knew.

And from then on, Roxie was never the same again. Yep, you guessed it! She was officially fucked.

X

Please review!


	3. One Baby To Another Says

Ha-ha, I'm publishing this chapter early because... because I want to! And the fact I love dysfunctional pokemon teams. And because this is the chapter where things start to get weird, but in a good way. :) Anyway, I want people to guess where I got this chapter's and last chapter's titles from. It's a song, that's all I'm telling. Though, like I said, I don't think this story will attract a lot of attention, but I don't care, I'm writing this for me. Whether you like it or not, I'm still writing this story. Though a review would be nice. :)

And for my disclaimer, I'm going to have a future character of this story say it. It's Jovan the Luxray!

Jovan: The Awesomeness doesn't own Pokemon, fortunately, or she'll have all of us become her slaves, bringing in sushi and sake and lots of ramen. And then forcing us through five hours of Scrubs. So, count your blessings.

LOL Enjoy!

X

**/Roses Are Red/**

_Chapter 3_

_One Baby to Another Says "I'm Lucky to've Met You"_

"I'm Halynn, and this is my roserade, Esmerelda," the girl said nodded toward the roserade. Dark hair rolled down her shoulders and bright green eyes stared at him pleasantly. She wore a semi-simple get-up: black miniskirt, red tank top, and a black top hat with a rose on the side rested on her head. "Your roserade was great out there, but I'm afraid Esmerelda is better."

"I'm afraid you're wrong," Drew retorted.

"Well, I guess we'll see about that. You better get to the last stage so I can fight you. Then we'll see who's better. Right Esmerelda?"

"No frickin' duh. I have to win or I'm forced to become Gigi's slave for a week." Esmerelda made a face. She glanced at Roxie, who had been staring at her the whole time. "Oh, hullo miss. What may be your pretty name?" she batted her eyelashes at her in a sort of mocking way.

"Um, Roxanne," Roxie squeaked, glancing down at her "feet."

"Roxanne? Ha-ha, just like the Rustboro Gym Leader. Ever met her?" Roxie shook her head. "Ah, I guess you wouldn't. You are a contest pokemon after all."

"So, how many ribbons have you got so far?" Halynn said.

Drew knew exactly how many: none. "Enough."

"Enough for what?"

"Enough to get to the Grand Festival if I don't win this."

She snorted. "Sure. Hey, Esmerelda, want to grab a smoothie with me?"

The roserade shook her head. "No, I want to stay with this pretty lady," she purred, glancing at Roxie (whose cheeks were beet red).

"Fine. See you later." Halynn walked away.

As soon as her trainer walked away, Esmerelda grabbed onto Roxie and declared, "I'm stealing her!" and ran away, leaving Drew just staring after them.

Silence.

And then: "What the fuck?"

X

"I've never seen you here before," Esmerelda said as the two roserades walked outside of the pink Contest Hall.

"Um, I wuh-wasn't h-here b-b-before."

"Why the stutter?"

Roxie blushed. "I-I'm nu-not stu-stuttering!"

"You're funny; I like you." The roserade smiled warmly at her and Roxie stared at her. She's so beautiful…

"ESMERELDA, YOU DIRTY WHORE!"

Lovey-dovey scene ruined.

Without any warning, Roxie was pushed back into a tree and slammed her rose bud into the trunk. She groaned and rubbed her 'head', glancing back at Esmerelda. Her mouth gaped open. An infernape had slammed his body into her and was now wrestling with the grass pokemon.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"YOU STOLE MY BERRY COLLECTION AGAIN!"

"THAT 'COLLECTION' IS FOR EVERYONE, YOU DUMBASS!" Esmerelda shrieked.

The infernape jumped up and rocked back, aiming his muscled leg at her. She dodged before he could kick and sent a large white beam at him. He dodged that and opened his mouth, flames sprouting out and reaching for her. Esmerelda back-flipped gracefully and sent out razor leaf at him.

"STOP FIGHTING!" a deep voice yelled and began to cry. Immediately, the two pokemon stopped and glanced at the hunched over rampardos that sat there, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. The rampardos sucked in some air and let out an even louder sob. "MAKE MOMMY AND DADDY STOP FIGHTING!"

"It's okay, Demmy, it's okay," Esmerelda crooned, tiptoeing over to the dinosaur-looking pokemon. "See? Mommy and Daddy stopped fighting. It's okay."

"BUT YOU'RE GOING TO KEEP ON FIGHTING! JOVAN SAID SO!"

"Fuck what that luxray said," the infernape declared suddenly. "He's just a sour puss; don't listen to him."

The rampardos, Demothi, hiccupped and nodded. "See? There you go!" Esmerelda said. "All better, right? I'll get you a poffin right now if you want!"

Demothi shook his head. "I want a hug."

"Then you'll get one." The roserade wrapped her thin arms around the large pokemon and so did the infernape. As soon as the rampardos calmed down, she turned angrily towards him. "Gigi, what the hell was that? You made Demmy cried and you injured my friend!"

"Your friend? Since when did you have a friend?" Esmerelda motioned towards Roxie, who sat dazed by the trunk, and Gigi let out a low whistle. "Woops."

"Woops?"

"Yeah, woops. Got a problem?" She glared at him but shook her head. The infernape walked towards the dazed Roxie and stretched his hand towards her. "Sorry 'bout that. Didn't see you there. Are you okay?" Roxie numbly nodded. "I'm Gigi, and this rampardos here is Demothi."

"I'm Roxie," she mumbled. She snapped out of her daze and glanced back and forth at the two. "Why were you fighting? And why did Demothi called you 'mommy' and 'daddy'?"

"As for the mommy and daddy part, we basically act like his parents since his died a long time ago when he was a young cranidos. And for fighting…" he shrugged. "We just do. There's just something about Es that pisses me off."

"Right back at you, Gigi." She giggled a little at Roxie's astonished face. "We have a bit of a dysfunctional family. Oh, don't mind us!"

Demothi then jumped to his feet and ran towards Roxie with heavy steps. He leered at her with friendly but, quite frankly, mentally challenged eyes. "WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND?" Roxie meekly nodded. "YAH! BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!!!"

"Don't get too excited, big guy," Gigi muttered.

"ROXIE!" Roxie glanced up, hearing Drew's voice.

"Uh, I have to go," the roserade mumbled. "I'll see you later."

" 'Kay! See you in the second stage… hopefully." Esmerelda winked at her, causing Roxie to blush.

Roxie quickly scurried out of the woods and back into the Contest Hall where Drew was. "It's time for second stage," he said. "Stay with Analie while I battle with Robek." She nodded and glanced back at the woods, longing to see Esmerelda again.

X

There you go! Please review!


End file.
